Charme
NAME: Charme, born as Lucina and uses that name to hide her identity RACE: Imperial GENDER: Female AGE: 19 GUILD/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Nightingale Trinity, Thieves Guild SEGMENT IN GUILD/GROUP: Agent of Subterfuge, Guild Master WEAPON/MAGIC OF PREFERENCE: Daggers, fists, neural shocks delivered through punches, Nightingale Blade. As a Nightingale, she also has probability manipulation, a passive, involuntary ability that causes her to have good luck or her opponents to have bad luck. Nightingale Subterfuge: allows Charme to create a fog that shrouds the minds of anyone inside of it and forces her will onto them. REGION OF BIRTH: Riften, Skyrim OCCUPATION: Thief HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Lucina was born in Riften. Her mother fell ill shortly after she was born and died when she was 3. When she was 9, her father drew the wrath of Maven Blackbriar, forcing them to flee to Solsteim. A year later, mercenaries hired by Maven tracked him down and killed him. Lucina was forced to learn how to steal to survive, sleeping in an abandoned building at night. This all ended when she tried to steal food from the blacksmith, Glover Mallory. He caught her, and, in attempt to defend herself, she picked up a dagger, willing to kill him if it meant she wouldn't be turned in. Though without any experience, she was easily subdued and disarmed. But instead of turning her in, Glover decided to teach her to be a proper thief. After 8 years, she returned to Riften. A year later, she, with the help of a Kahjit named Dante, became Boethia's champion, though the Ebony Mail was sold. With Dante's help as well as the help of an argonian named Dio, she managed to steal the Ebony Mail back, though she and Dante left Dio behind in Cyrodiil before parting ways. After her return to Skyrim, the Thieves Guild came to her asking her to investigate a former Guild contact who had met with whoever was trying to destroy the Guild. After discovering that it was a dunmer woman named Karliah, she was dragged further into everything when Mercer Frey forced her to go with him to track and kill Karliah, but this ended with Charme herself nearly dying at Mercer's hands. After being nursed back to health by Karliah and a bosmer named Enthir, she helped Karliah confront the Guild, track Mercer Frey, and kill him, recovering the Skeleton Key in the process. Charme returned the Skeleton Key and helped restore the Thieves Guild, and in return, she was offered a chance to prove that she was worthy of becoming the next Guild Master. Brynjolf taught her how to run the affairs of the Guild while she attempted to lead several members of the Guild in a heist to steal the Crown of Bareziah. After pulling off the heist flawlessly, she was officially named Guild Master. FAMILY: Parents (deceased), Glover Mallory (views him as a father figure) PERSONALITY: As Charme, she is cold and calculating. She is able to kill and steal without remorse, but prefers to avoid killing if possible as it draws too much attention to her. To people she likes, she is kind and fiercely loyal. As Lucina, she's kind and sociable, though hates confrontation. She is also very intelligent, and this comes through both as Charme and Lucina. HAIR: Long, straight, brown hair EYES: brown FACE AND FACIAL HAIR: pretty face, no facial hair, scars, or other marks. SKIN: Lightly tanned, scar on her back from where she was shot with an arrow, long scar on her stomach where she was stabbed by Mercer Frey. BODY: 5'5. Lean build, athletic. CLOTHING/ARMOUR: As Charme, she wears a custom set of dark blue Thieves Guild armor made for her by Glover Mallory and a mask that resembles a butterfly which covers the upper half of her face. As Lucina, she wears a dark green dress, custom gloves and boots that allow her to fight without needing her armor, and a gold emerald necklace. BEAST FORM (if any): None LIKES: Gold, a job going well. DISLIKES: Getting caught, feeling like she owes someone. AMBITIONS: To make as much money as possible.REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: She never wants to be in the same situation she was in as a child. Category:Characters